In one aspect, the present invention relates to novel, improved aiming systems for trajectory weapons.
In another aspect, the present invention relates to novel, improved methods and apparatus for sighting (or zeroing in) weapons.
The present invention is particularly concerned with weapons having a low to high trajectory including, but not limited to, machine guns, grenade launchers, rocket launchers, and mortars.
A variety of aiming devices and aiming device mounts have been developed for weapons of the character described above.
Zeroing (or sighting) a weapon equipped with conventionally mounted aiming devices typically involves firing the weapon, adjusting the sight, and repeating the firing/adjusting sequence. This process is time consuming, involves live ammunition, and is further disadvantageous in that the whole process has to be repeated each time a weapon is replaced or a barrel is swapped out.
Furthermore, conventional aiming devicesxe2x80x94such as those available for mortarsxe2x80x94are virtually useless in commonly occurring circumstances such as the hours of darkness.
Furthermore, in many conventional systems, the aiming device is mounted in a location where it is directly exposed to the recoil generated when the weapon is fired. This can result in the aiming device being moved out of adjustment to the extent that the accuracy of the weapon is significantly degraded.
In view of the foregoing, it will be apparent to the reader that there is a need for better aiming systems and better methods for sighting in trajectory weapons.
These needs are met by the novel aiming systems and sighting in methods and apparatus disclosed herein.
The novel aiming systems of the present invention are advantageously designed for use with available and hereafter developed weapon mounts without significant modification of the mount. They are designed to interchangeably accommodate optical, laser, thermal, and other aiming devices as well as combinations of aiming devices. Precise aiming and the capability of achieving first round hits are provided, even under nighttime and other adverse conditions. The precise aiming and first round hit capabilities can be extended to the acquisition of multiple targets.
Barrels can be swapped out without disturbing the aiming device(s) that may be in use. This allows a firing mission to be continued without resighting the weapon.
As the aiming device systems of the present invention are divorced from the weapon, replacement of a particular weapon with one of a different kind is facilitated. Guide rails capable of supporting a variety of aiming devices are preferably employed, thus facilitating the substitution of one type of sight for another.
Interchangeable range scales are preferably employed in the aiming device systems of the present invention. Range scales for a particular type of weapon or ammunition are thereby readily provided. A related advantage of the aiming device mounts disclosed herein is that there is no need to rezero the weapon when switching from one type of ammunition to another; only the selection of the appropriate range scale is required.
The range scale is preferably illuminated with a low-level blue to green illumination device. Image intensified night vision devices have low sensitivity in that frequency range. Consequently, the illumination is advantageously the same whether the range scale is viewed with the naked eye or through a night vision device.
As mentioned above, a novel method of sighting in a trajectory weapon and the apparatus used in accomplishing this objective are disclosed herein. The sighting apparatus includes a mandrel, which encompasses a laser for projecting a dot onto a target. The mandrel is installed in the muzzle or bore of the weapon with the dot being placed on a target bullseye and the aiming device adjusted until it registers with a second indicator such as a cross-hair. This zeroes the weapon for a selected range, and the range scale on the aiming device mount is employed to select other ranges.
Sighting is accomplished easily and quickly and with comparatively inexpensive equipment. The necessity of firing the weapon is eliminated, and the weapon can be sighted with a degree of accuracy that virtually guarantees first round hits.